Burnt
by Bailey.S.Dinozzo
Summary: Sometimes, you don't recover. Sometime the fire burns. Dead Air Tag.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Burnt

**Word Count:** 4460

**Summary:** Sometimes, you don't recover. Sometime the fire burns. Dead Air Tag.

**Characters:** Tony Dinozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kate Todd (in spirit). Mentioned Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Mallard Ducky and Abigail Scutio.

**Spoilers:** Season 1-2, 6x01 Agent Afloat, 8x05 Dead Air, 8x06 Cracked, 8x17 A Man Walks Into A Bar, Minor reference to dialogue from 11x14 Monsters and Men.

**A/N:** There was so much potential for Dead Air, so I'm still a little sore over it. This is Tony's journey from the 8x06 cracked with copious amounts of Kate mentioned. Because Kate is AWESOME! And did everyone hear the news about the potential Tony Centric season 11 finale? Hell Yes!

-x-

The food grates against the sore, swollen walls of Tony's throat. As carefully as he can, he chews the cooling slice of pizza. For a moment, he feels on the verge of throwing it up again. With a steal mantra of 'Dinozzo's don't throw up', he manages to keep it down and his voice safe from a further postponed return. Of course that also means his decision time is running out. Soon he'll rapidly have to decide whether or not to take it up with the Bossman.

It could have all been just an amusing joke but after tricking McGee to luring Abby away for lunch, he'd snuck down to the lab. The tapes played side by side had proved the disparity between the voice recordings and the radio's. He'd been writing his report later that day. So many times he had pressed the backspace button as again and again he subconsciously wrote it out. _'Agents David and McGee reported when I returned from collecting samples that they had "turned off the radio", whether this was an un-amusing attempt at humor or a serious dereliction of duty, I cannot comment upon.'_

In the end he hadn't kept it in his report, but ever since Tony had found himself inexplicably angry for following rule one... Ziva and Tim hadn't exactly been following that rule themselves, had they?

Shaking his head, Tony stood up and went to his fridge to pull out a ready-made milkshake and took a slurp of the thick, cool liquid. His throat, if it could, would be crying wtih relief at the soothing feeling. His mum had used to make them for him when he had a cough, getting rid of the itchy feeling left at the back of his throat.

As he was turning back to the lounge, his eye caught the end of a spiral binder and his heart thumped heavily in his chest. Kate's sketchbook.

Gibbs had shown up at his apartment the evening after Ziva had joined the team with it in hand, an indescribably warm look in his eyes. Tony had only seen it once or twice before, back in those early days. They'd been an endangered rarity after Gibbs had come back from Mexico for the next few years. Tony liked to think that was his look;endless blue eyes coupled with a half crooked smile, kept especially for Tony. Not that Abby or Ducky hadn't been on the receiving end of Gibbs' more affectionate looks. But those were the times Tony lived for, and he had been so fucking amazed when they had begun to show up again, more then just once a month like clockwork. 'Ah Kate, you'd of smacked him silly over Mexico. Heck, you'd have smacked both of us for being such children.'

Smiling wryly to himself, Tony guessed he'd kind of been right back when he'd come to check in on Gibbs house one night and ended up chatting with the boat. It had taken nearly half a decade before his Gibbs, Gibbs the man, re-emerged from the Bossman persona.

Picking out the sketchbook, he ran a hand over the green cover. In an unusual moment of weakness, she'd scribbled her name on the inside and in giant letters had written, 'STAY THE HELL OUT DINOZZO!'. The tongue sticking out face included free of charge. The pages were bent slightly at the corners from the many times she'd flipped through them. He'd never managed more then a few pages being hot tears would slipped down his cheeks. Perhaps it was time he did.

Moving to place it on the table, Tony jumped when there was a quiet thud on the ground. Blinking, he then frowned down at the cream paper that had fallen out. Bending down to retrieve it, he realized it was a envelope. Turning it over, he felt surprise as his name, written in Kate's looping handwriting, stared back at him.

_Hey Tony_

_If you're reading this then either you're being a nosy snitch or my 'gut' feeling has come true. If something has happened to me, then you're probably wondering why I'm leaving you of all people a letter. Especially when we spend most of our time bickering like five year olds. But - that's just it. For all your blubbering and deflection, with your silly frat boy smiles and female conquering tales, you aren't a five year old and hormonal. And it's - it's taken me way too long to see that._

_You barely talk about your family, you get shifty when I bring up old work places and I don't think I've ever met someone with as much faith in another person as you have in Gibbs. Maybe that's why I'm choosing to believe my 'gut' this time._

_What I'm trying to say is that there's more. To you. You're a great agent and although you're terrible with social boundaries, I know that deep down inside of you there is someone who can be so much more. Who can be better then just a great agent hiding behind the frat boy persona, I just hope someday you're comfortable showing that to the world._

_And if I am gone, you better choose someone damn good at watching your six. And I don't care if you don't want them to get into trouble, like when you cover for McGee and me by diverting the wrath of Gibbs. They fail at having your six you better bloody we'll tell Gibbs or so help you... God knows how much trouble likes you. So in that case maybe I should say Gibbs should find someone else? Knowing you, they'd probably be a serial murderer or something. And watch out for McGee, Gibbs can still sideline him a little and I know he's getting better in leaps and bounds but he's got some miles to go._

_Thank you for being my partner Tony, I couldn't have chosen someone better._

_Love always,_

_Kate._

Tony's hands trembled. A lump formed in his throat that he couldn't swallow away, no matter how hard he tried. His fingers ran over the lines again and again. Kate. Even when she was complimenting someone, revealing her vulnerable inner self, she never lost her steel. There was no whining about her possible death or how she didn't want to die.

Pure, unapologetic Kate. As always.

Licking his lips, he glanced around the room for a distraction before settling on the clock above the mantelpiece. It read as a quarter to eight. Then an idea began forming in his head. Who better to talk it out with, then his partner? The team had the weekend off rotation until Monday. Grabbing his phone off the table, he texted Gibbs (who still completely failed at texting but had at least learned to read them) to say he was out of town for Saturday and he'd be back Sunday afternoon. Grabbing the overnight bag he kept ready in the hallway closet, Tony gathered everything he needed and headed towards the car. He knew Gibbs would be suspicious about why he was suddenly heading away this weekend, but unless Tony brought it up, Gibbs would keep it to himself. It was one of the things Tony loved most about his boss.

It would be a long drive to Indiana. That was Kate for you, she'd make you work for it and even then she might not reveal her hand. Settling inside, he took a slow deep breath and let it out. Then he turned on the engine and pulled away from the curb.

-x-

When he got there it was just touching midnight, luckily Tony knew from his previous _visit_ that there was all night hotel in the area and he pulled in to the parking lot. The clerk seemed a little startled to see him; Tony guessed they didn't exactly get too many surprise visitors to their town.

"Hi, could I get a room for two nights please?" He inquired with his most charming smile. Tony could almost feel Kate's outrage at flirting in her hometown.

The girl flushed and rushed around to get his details and the key for the room. Spending a little more time flirting, he found out she had gone to university here in Indiana and her aunt ran the hotel. Seemed like all backwater towns were the same, just like the birthplace of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had to admit there was something about them. Something that released the tight knot in his chest from living in such a large, busy place. Not that Tony wanted to live in a place like this anytime soon.

God was he tired. Trudging up the stairs, he shuffled along the corridor to the far end room and slid his key into the lock. The room was a pale cream with one pastel blue wall. The bed was darker, warm browns with a cream overthrow if he got cold. In the dim hallway light it looked a lot like relief.

Closing the door, he dumped his bag, got out the toiletries and went into the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, it wasn't until he glanced into the mirror that he saw the draw shower curtain. His chest squeezed as he remembered the last time he'd been in a toilet with someone in the shower. A light chuckle escaped him; she'd been so lively. Her face had been an entertaining mixture of exasperation, outrage and outright indignation. The way she had said his name, the slight stressing on the latter half - "To-_ny_!"

His could still remember her stunned look of disbelief when she realized this wasn't an uncommon practice for not only himself and the Boss, but for all NCIS agents with their low budgeting. Back then, at any rate. Shepard and Vance had managed to increase their budget some over the years.

Smiling a little, he finished cleaning up, clicked off the light and went to the bed. It even felt like a small town bed. The covers were not as soft as his own, but still warm and welcoming. Moonlight streamed through the open bay windows and he smiled, he always slept better with the windows clear to stream light in. The Bossman definitely wouldn't have approved, too much of a security risk if there was- he cut that thought off. This wasn't about Ari. This was about him spending sometime with his partner.

His thoughts continued to ramble, until finally Anthony Dinozzo Jr slipped off into one of the most peaceful sleeps he'd had in very a long time.

-x-

When he woke, the clock had just turned nine and the sun was streaming into the room, curling around him in a warm embrace. Snuggling into the covers, he let out a small yawn as the last swirls of his dream dissipated. Blinking, Tony felt a small grin cover his face. Today was the day he'd be seeing her again for the first time in nearly five years.

Getting dressed into the more comfy clothing he had backed - his favorite green jumper, form fitting jeans and the old, leather brown jacket he'd brought along specifically just for this. He'd known she'd always loved that jacket, even though she denied it. He remembered one time they had been on stakeout and she been a shivering chilled mess. Being the gentlemen Tony was, he'd slipped it off and covered her with it. She had started, as if surprised before gifting him with warm a smile.

His chest burned again but it was a good burn this time, and he carved the feeling into his memory.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. There was a small dinner that served coffee that smelled just right and they had hazelnut creamer. It was kind of like the one the team liked to visit when they actually had time for a break. But what made it perfect was that it caffeinated him without irritating his throat for the first time in a week and a half.

It was about a fifteen-minute walk to the cemetery and Tony hoped it wouldn't be too populated for a Saturday, so that he could just take his time to talk things out. Swallowing down the bitter anger bubbling again, he paid the bill and with a flashed smile at the waitress headed out.

The cemetery was thankfully quiet, and he made the trek to the large oak tree under which she was buried in slow sweeping steeps. The marble sheen of her headstone was still as glossy as he remembered. It had changed little but the family, probably her youngest brother Scott (who was an avid gardener), had planted various flowers. Her favorites of course being tulips sprouting in pale yellows and blues all around the base.

Gathering his nerve, Tony greeted her softly. "Hey Kate." Then breathed out slowly, "I always had this suspicion you were here watching over us. I dreamed about you once, in Somalia. You were yelling. Sounded right pissed too. It was kinder like Ghost, but without the whole clay romance scene. You would have been more likely to strangle me, then let me help you with making pottery."

A light wind rustled and he smiled ruefully. "I know, I know. Stop avoiding the topic. So I found your letter. Kind of makes me pissed, but then you didn't know that rule yet. Rule forty. If you think someone is out to get you, they are."

Kneeling down, Tony laid a hand on the gold script. "I have a problem here Partner. In your letter, you told me that if someone didn't watch my six like they were suppose to, I should tell Gibbs. But come one, it was only for like five minutes and it's not like it would have turned out like this one movie -"

He flinched at the sudden throbbing at the back of his head and he gingerly reached up to rub the spot. "Thought I told you not to do that again."

Then he blinked as he realized he'd never said that to Ziva. He scowled at the thought. It was a liberty she'd taken without permission, he'd only allowed it the one time because if was a defacto order from Gibbs. Maybe it was time he made it clear again.

"Okay, so it's not so much about the time. It's about whether it could happen again. I mean, things were shit the first two years after the Boss was back. He wasn't the boss. He was a pod person who kind of acted like the Boss. If he was fifteen years younger."

Picking at a few small weeds popping through, Tony thought back to the before-Mexico days, "You remember when we had that discussion about how to get a warrant? We didn't break any rules then, it was about bending them. Now it seems like breaking rules is all we do these days. It's going to come back to bite us in the ass, we all know that or at least, I hope we do."

He sighed. "Guess what I'm trying to ask is... What do I do now? I can tell Gibbs or I can file an official complaint. Course, Vance is going to wonder why the hell I didn't put it in my report. Can always say I didn't think about it until later. But should I? Just because they pulled something worthy of Godfather type retribution if I had got hurt, doesn't mean I should break rule one right?"

But then, Gibbs had always trusted Tony, not to always tell him everything but to trust him to be able to tell the truth when it was needed. Technically this was twice Ziva had broached protocol. First there was assaulting a federal officer in Israel and now this, turning off the fucking radio. Was she still pissed at him about Michael despite their bathroom talk? Sure seemed like it. As for McGee... He'd never really broken protocol, apart from all the hacking but he had been rather insubordinate at times and almost breaking the chain of command at moments.

"And the slowpoke comes to a conclusion - that's what you'd be saying right now huh, Kate?" Standing up, Tony stretched and felt his muscles pull. "It isn't about the past, isn't it Kate? It's about making sure the future is safe. Because it looks like my two little probies could do with a wake up call."

The sun, if only to Tony's imagination, seemed to shine bright for a moment or two. "Yeah, yeah I know. Take care of Abby, make sure the Bossman doesn't overwork, stop McGee from huddling in his apartment and help Duckster out when I can." Feeling his eye burned a little, but he didn't have to force the genuine grin onto his face. "Love you too, Partner."

Stepping back, Tony turned and resolutely walked away without turning back. If he had, he probably would have noticed the brown haired one watching him with open curiosity and, Tony would have noted, a big similarity to Kate.

But for Tony - It felt like enough.

- GIBBS RESIDENCE -

The sound of the back and forth motions of wood being stripped filled the room. Pulling to a halt, he blew on the plank and ran his hands over the grain. Still not quite smooth enough for him to begin sanding. Blinking as he heard his phone buzz, he wondered who was dumb enough to text him versus calling. Flipping it open, he squinted at the writing. 'Hey Boss. Going out of town. Be back Sunday night, Tony.'

It was odd. Dinozzo rarely texted him. Usually if he was going out of town, the man was so excited he had to either call and splurge until Gibbs decided to cut through the babble, or Tony would show up in person and bounce around the basement as he told Gibbs all about it, hand gestures and movie references on the tip of his tongue.

There were only two instances in which Tony would use text. One, when he was going out of town on business and therefore not looking at all forward to it or two, because something made him feel emotionally vulnerable. Gibbs frowned a little and thought back to over the past few weeks. Apart from loosing his voice there hadn't been any dramatic events happening during the case - anymore then normal, that is. So what had set him off? The only time Gibbs hadn't been actively involved in the case had been during the recording stakeout and Abby hadn't called him about any issues with the evidence.

But there was something - something niggling at the back of his mind and his gut was churning. He tried to remember how Dinozzo had acted after they had returned from the stakeout but it had been a rush to get then recordings to Abby so he had been justifiably focused more-so on the case then his underlings.

Not that it would make much difference in Ducky and Abby's minds. The two of them had become mother-hens after Mexico and Tony's time as agent afloat. Abby had been so guilty when she had come to speak to him about how she had been with Tony during his absence and Ducky had been similarly displeased about Tony being out at sea, with the potential of catching all sorts of lung affecting viruses. Meaning he would be potentially without the proper medical care, should he need it. Although Tony would probably have done just about anything to avoid the blue room had he caught anything.

Forcing himself to get back on track and away from the images of Tony trying to breathe through coughing up mucus bit after mucus bit, Gibbs turned to the time after the case was solved. The typing of reports was when the mental states of his people were at their most obvious. Ziva and McGee's reports had been typed out in an efficient, clinical manner. Though McGee's at a faster pace then Ziva's. Tony...

Now that Gibbs thought about it, there had been an awful lot more backspacing then was usual for Dinozzo, as if he was having trouble phrasing something. But he hadn't asked his co-workers about how they were putting it down, so obviously it was something that he had picked up or felt more strongly about then his two co-workers.

So the question was, what was it?

Working the wood harder then he had been before, Gibbs went over what it could be causing Tony distress but, try as he might, there was nothing in the report that indicated any kind of issue.

For a moment he thought about calling the man, but he respected his Senior Field Agent's decision enough to leave it be. For now. He'd see how things were come Monday.

- NCIS HEADQUARTERS -

Mondays. The scourge of the working world. On most Mondays, Tony could be seen dragging his feet from the car to the building, in a most reluctant manner at exactly seven o'clock in the morning.

SFA's were required to meet at the beginning of every week and update all others teams about casework and to make sure there was no missed crossing of cases that were. It was also useful for getting a hand on the gossip ladder about who was doing what and what promotions were going on. They also had to have conference meetings with the LA office, New Orleans and the Europe division on current terrorist threats, as well as new potential targets and weaponry warfare.

Especially so in Tony's case, as were anything to happen to the three men above him in the NCIS Washington D.C. Naval Base hierarchy, it would leave Tony in-charge until SEC-NAV appointed a temporary director or, worse comes to worse, a new one.

It also allowed him to clear out the backlog on paperwork, the HR requests to those from Legal and finally, the requisition forms all there sitting in his in-tray. But this particular morning there was neither misery nor outright happiness to be beginning the working week. Gibbs had nodded at the other when he'd swept in, dumped his stuff and headed upstairs to the Director's office for the morning briefing.

When he returned half and hour later Gibbs found Tony working on some kind of forms. "Having fun, Dinozzo?"

The green-eyed man glanced up and it startled the ex-marine a fraction to see the settled look on the other's face. As he took a more in-depth study, Gibbs noticed how Tony's shoulders appeared more relaxed. But there was still something that was bothering the other, lurking there in the crinkles around his SFA's eyes.

"As fun as paperwork can be. In fact, I probably won't even die in field Boss. It'll be the paperwork that does me in and then I can do as Ziva suggested and say, as I lay dying, I saw this in a movie once." Tony replied with a grin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Classic Dinozzo. "Uhuh. Last I checked Dinozzo I hadn't given you permission to die yet."

It was amusing to watch the other scramble to backtrack. "No Boss. No dying for this Dinozzo."

Arching an eyebrow, he took a sip of his coffee and took at seat at his desk. Abby would be in in forty minutes and she'd be needing her morning caf-pow.

-x-

Tony sighed in relief when Gibbs returned to his desk and he could begin filling out the two forms in front of him. He couldn't do anything about Ziva's actions in Israel unless he wanted her charged for attacking a federal agent but he could do something about this. Slowly, he began writing out the events of what happened. It was difficult to write it in a clinical manner, without elapsing into lines of scribbled rage but he managed it.

Now, all he had to do was figure out how to give the forms to Gibbs. Easier said then done.

"Going for coffee."

Tony started and when he glanced at the time on his desktop he was surprised to find thirty minutes had passed. "Don't forget Abby's caf-pow." No one wanted to relieve that particular event ever again, Tony chuckled to himself when Gibbs sent him an 'do I look like an idiot to you, Dinozzo' expression.

After returning from his drop-off at Abby's lab and swinging by the morgue to greet Ducky, Gibbs returned to the pen. As he retook his seat, he caught Tony's sneaking looks as if his theatrical attempts at Sean Connery made him look any less obvious. Hiding a smile, he decided he'd give Tony ten more minutes before he demand the papers that Dinozzo kept fiddling with.

Tony swallowed as ten minutes later the Bossman's shadow fell over him. Could he do this? Meeting the intense, searching gaze, he steeled himself as he felt a weight spread around his shoulders. Kate.

"Hi Boss."

Gibbs stared at his SFA neutrally before holding out a hand. "Got something for me, Dinozzo?"

Of course he knew, Tony thought sourly and something of it must have shown on his face because Gibbs cracked a smirk as Tony gathered the two copies of the four page forms. One for Gibbs and one for the Director. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking as he handed them over.

His gaze quickly fixed on the desk as Gibbs read over the papers. Tony didn't think he could stand to see the disappointed look.

A minute lapsed into two before, finally, "_Dinozzo._"

Dragging it out, inch-by-inch, Tony's eyes rose to meet the others. Gibbs' face was blank and he cringed. Oh great, the Bossman was pissed. He knew he shouldn't have told him. Thanks a lot Kate, he muttered in his mind. So caught up in his thoughts, Tony was completely unprepared for returning to reality. The ominous expression only changed when Tony's gaze met his, the look softening into a purely affectionate gaze.

Stunned, Tony didn't even flinch when a hand reached out and ruffled his hair. Tony felt his heart pound. What did it mean? Gibbs approved? Or was he lulling him into a state of safety only to rip it away with the dressing down of the century? The he mentally smacked himself; this was Gibbs he was talking about. The man who walked a straighter road them the Romans could hope to build.

The hand ruffling his hair moved to grasp the back of his neck and squeezed. Tony felt a warmth flush through his body, and the aching burn that had been scalding him for days finally receded. Cooled by the waters of Le Gibbs' words.

_It's not thank me for being a good partner Kate, _Tony thought,_ its thank you. So, thank you Kate._

"Atta boy, Dinozzo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Burnt

**Word Count:** 4138

**Summary:** Sometimes, you don't recover. Sometime the fire burns. Dead Air Tag.

**Characters:** Tony Dinozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kate Todd (in spirit), Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Mallard Ducky, Abigail Scutio and Leon Vance.

**Spoilers:** Season 1-2, 6x01 Agent Afloat, 8x05 Dead Air, 8x06 Cracked, 8x17 A Man Walks Into A Bar, Minor reference to dialogue from 8x05 and 8x06 in this chapter.

**A/N:** Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I am humbled by your awesomeness. This the 'reactions' chapter and explores how the cast react to the news. There will be another chapter and epilogue following this. Hope you enjoy!

-x-

Incident Report

_Filed By: Anthony. D. Dinozzo_

_Case Number: 116792 _

_Concern: Misconduct in the Line of Duty_

_Agents Accused: Junior Field Agent Timothy McGee, Probationary Agent Ziva David. _

_Upon returning from recording the potential 43 suspects voices, I returned to the car. Agents David and McGee appeared to be holding reading materials, however only Agent David appeared to be intent upon the subject matter. When I inquired about how much fun they had listening to me in a joking manner, Agent David responded that they had 'not been listening for some hours', this appears to be backed by the surprise they had when I returned to the car and the lack of audio feedback from my ear piece through the car radio…_

Rule 1. Always have your partners back.

For many years this had been and always would be one of the core parts of the man that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. There was also nothing more painful then realizing two people you had hand personally trained were disregarding that teaching and as an extension the teacher.

Gibbs stood silently as he processed this fact. And then it was like someone had flicked a switch and the sniper buried beneath the gruff demeanor took control: sighting, analyzing and decoding every interaction that had been going on between his agents for the past three months.

During the Thorson case Tony had leant on his desk, something his agent hadn't been typical of doing. Tony's comment to McGee after Abby's excursion, "Last time we let you out on a field trip" and Tony's comment to April "It's a terrible thing, betraying someone's trust like that". Subconsciously Tony had been trying to tell him something was wrong. And Gibbs had been oblivious to it all.

It was a hella of thing to realize.

Gibbs was all too aware of his failures these past few years. There were still little things, little nuggets of memories concerning Tony still coming back. It was strange that for all his time spent with Abby and Ducky, his history with the two was near completely intact but that some of the most important moments with Tony were only just starting to creep back in. The time when Tony has twisted his ankle playing basketball but had looked so carefree and in his element in that moment. The look he'd received right after the first day with Ziva on the team had ended. Bitter and angry. The nights Tony would quietly seek out his presence during weekends supposedly spend with his 'conquests'. The first time Tony had stayed with him and near cringed after every other sentence of speech as if afraid Gibbs was going to kick him out.

Realizing how much of a bastard he had become, he'd slowly begun to draw Tony back into his private life, inviting him over for steaks when game was on and, to his private amusement, also teaching the younger man how to horse ride.

It wasn't that Tony had never ridden a horse but thirty years was a long time and when you're hurting, it was easy to bury the memories. It had brought him back fifteen years to when Kelly had begun her lessons, and when she'd raced away across the beach her hair flying in the wind and eyes sparkling. His newest student had looked much the same, cantering along the trails beside him, the Italian's mare calmly listening to the rider's commands.

But Gibbs couldn't fix this with food and quality time in the great outdoors. He could've reverse time and head-smack his underlings into line years earlier when he'd returned from Mexico. He couldn't take back the experience of having your partner betray your trust not once but twice over. Gibbs physically couldn't do any of these things and that pissed him off more then anything.

It would be so easy to go down to the armory, take out one of the sniper rifles and shoot the two, perhaps not to kill them because that wouldn't be satisfying enough for the emotional damage that was going to be wrecked in the next few days. Perhaps he should use knives instead, carve them into McGee's hand nerves so they would be unusable. Shoot Ziva in the knees and elbows, forever restricting fighting mobility. He could - no - Gibbs shook himself out of submerging into his marine instincts and back into the present, Tony was no doubt working himself up into an anxious frenzy.

So he did the only thing he knew calmed the other man down when head-slaps were inoperable and words wouldn't be enough. Reaching out a hand to cup the back of his SFA's neck, Gibbs squeezed and willed every bit of pride he was capable of into the action. Tony made a low noise, blinking rapidly but it didn't hide the bright sheen to those glistening bottle green eyes.

"Boss-"

"Dinozzo," Gibbs interrupted dryly, "Do you really think I wouldn't be more pissed off if you hadn't told me?"

The mumbled, "No, Boss" was enough to satisfy him for now and Gibbs released him from his grasp.

"Good. I'm going to drop these off with Vance, if David or McGee come in while I'm gone, inform them we'll be working cold cases for the rest of the week." Gibbs ordered in clipped tones - saying even their names was causing the slow burning anger to flare up inside of him. Gibbs forced himself to move towards the stairwell, when a thought gave him pause. "Tony?" The brunette turned to look at him. "You realized IA will be called in don't you?"

Dinozzo swallowed but nodded and returned to staring at his computer screen. The ex-marine sighed but continued on his way up the stairs, taking a slower than usual stride along the walkway. Now he just had to figure out a way to get through to Vance that this was a serious matter and not just a cry for attention.

"He free?" He asked as he swept by Celia's desk.

"Yes but - Agent Gibbs!" She cried but the man had already stormed into the Director's room and slammed the door shut in her face.

Vance looked up with a wry expression on his face. "I suppose manners would be too much to ask?"

Gibbs dropped the copy of the report on top of the file that Leon was reading. "Read it, Leon. I'm going to speak with Abby about the evidence."

The Director frowned, picking up the first page. In capital letters at the top read

'INCIDENT REPORT' and scanning down for the agents accused Vance's eyes widened. He looked at the name of the agent filing the complaint. "Agent Gibbs-"

Gibbs didn't wait and had already gotten a hand on the doorknob. "I mean it, Leon! Read the goddamn thing cover to cover. I'm through with you making assumptions about my Senior Field Agent. You think just anyone could manage a whole decade as SFA on the major crime response team _and_ under me?" The cold glint in those crystalline blue eyes screamed shivers down Leon's spine. Gibb's continued after a controlled exhale of air, "Read it, then and _only_ then will anything you say hold any weight in this conversation. I'll be expecting your call, Director Vance."

Then Leon Vance's office door was swinging shut with a quiet 'shnick' sound. The air in his office rapidly settling, like a building storm pressure. Shit. He hadn't seen Gibbs this angry since Jenny had passed away and he'd decided to split up the man's team.

The way Gibbs had subconsciously turned to gaze at his second in command after the news that Dinozzo would be assigned agent afloat, and away from Gibbs preview, was vivid ever now after three years. There had been some unspoken conversation between the two in that moment, something fierce and beyond his comprehension, because moments later the Italian had conjured up the nerve to crack a grin at the marine. In response he'd received an exasperated exhale before the four had trudged from Vance's office. Just before the door had closed, he'd caught a glimpse of a hand snapping up to head-slap Dinozzo and the intimidating man growling at his former SFA to 'damn well behave out there or he'd be head-slapped into next week when Gibbs got his hands on him'.

It wasn't that he thought Dinozzo was incapable. It was _because_ the man was so capable that he felt threatened. After undercover work, political warfare, investigating crimes and leading teams Leon Vance had not for a single second had been able to get more then a surface read on Anthony Dinozzo, Very Special Agent.

What little he had been able to read was an undercurrent of tension and self-guilt in the man in the wake of his predecessor. Burnout wasn't an option for the second best agent in NCIS. Thus the only course of action was to give the man time; time to think, time spent in a place where the lull of routine would drive the bouncy man into boredom, and, into having no alternative but to think about the events of the past few years. Dinozzo had been the better for it, Leon knew. After all, the agent had come forward only a year and a half later with a proposal for a mission that not even he or Gibbs could have constructed better. But now wasn't the time for his pondering; the Director of NCIS had a report to read.

The clock was ticking and Gibbs' patience wouldn't hold out forever.

-x-

The elevator ride down to the lab wasn't a pleasant one.

His hands clenched and un-clenched and when it opened on the floor above Abby's, the woman before him had squeaked and said she'd get the next one.

She should have called him. Why hadn't she called him? In reality he knew exactly why she hadn't. She had gotten too emotionally involved in the Thorson case and he had let; McGee had let her. Tony's comments and further silence after the explosion between Abby and himself had made a lot more sense now then it had before.

Her music wafted from the open doorway and he strode over to the player and switched it off.

"Gibbs!"

He shook his head at her, a few seconds after a serious look appeared on his face. "Need to talk to you, Abbs."

She smiled cheerily at him, her pigtails whipping. "Sure thing, Bossman. Hit me! Have we got a new case? Tell me we have a new case, Gibbs! Things are so boring for me when we're on cold ca-"

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted, feelings his anger bubbling again. Not at her; more at the situation and his ignorance. This could so easily have been swept under the carpet had Tony kept his mouth shut. "I need you to answer me honestly. The bomb case, did you check all of Ziva and McGee's radio feedback?"

The Goth's eyes widened. "Oh God! Gibbs! I completely forgot, I got up to number twenty-four and then we caught the new case and I was distracted... Andy from evidence said he'd check the rest for me but then his wife went into labor and - I missed something, didn't I? Does that mean our case is going to fall apart -"

"Abbs - _Abby_ -" Gibbs tried to cut in but she was working herself into a state as physical as Tony's current emotional one. Quickly placing a hand on her mile-a-minute running mouth and making the ALS sign for silence with his other she quieted. Her big eyes nervously watched his. "Dinozzo, Tony, handed in a complaint form. Ziva and McGee told him when he returned to the car that they'd stopped listening a few hours ago. And he didn't hear any feedback from the radio, which indicates it was switched off."

Her eyes widened even further and she removed his hand from her mouth. "_No_ - no way would they do that! Rule fifteen - always work as a team. They can't - but -" Tears began to form and she was shifting left to right, hands wringing as she tried to understand. "Tony could have been k-killed Gibbs… and we wouldn't have known! This is all my fault! I nearly killed-"

"Hey, hey! Abby, you are _**not**_ responsible for their actions." Grimacing as she let loose a sob, Gibbs quickly pulled her into his arms and encompassed her in his warmth. He rubbed his hand up and down her spine as he tried to calm her. When she finally calmed after letting loose her tears, he kissed her forehead and murmured, "I know. But we aren't going to let this go, okay?"

She nodded, then scowled up at him. "You're damn right we aren't, Mister." Then she smiled teasingly, "I'm surprised Tony actually told you, he never usually let's loose these sorts of things, in fact apart for you the only one he really told anything to was Kate -" her mouth formed a small 'o' and she blinked. "Gibbs, do you think -"

He only smiled down at her, kissed her check and realized from his grasp. "Yeah, I do. Now I'm going to tell Ducky about what's happening. I need you to keep this on the low-down, and expect a call from Vance requesting the tapes. They'll be needed when he calls in IA."

She nodded then gently shooed him out of the lab. "Gotcha, my silver haired fox. Now go see Ducky and look after Tony up there."

-x-

It was a quiet day morning in the bogs of autopsy. Ducky had half been expecting Anthony to show up miserable from his SFA duties and one too many head slaps from an annoyed Gibbs. Jethro really did need to learn to control his temper at times, it certainly wasn't the poor boy's fault that they had been assigned cold cases for the next week.

The clear lack of said boy told Ducky all needed to know about the state of affairs up in the bullpen, and just on the dot Jethro walked into autopsy, a rather fowl expression storming across his face. How anyone could have such an unhappy disposition so early in the morning, Ducky had no idea. He wondered what had happened to bring his friend to such a state.

"Why Jethro, whatever is the matter? Why, you look rather like this man I once met back in Para-"

"Haven't got time for stories right now, Duck."

A serious matter indeed, for Jethro to be taking such a tone. "And what exactly is it time for old friend?"

The grey haired man sighed and hopped up on one of the spare autopsy tables. "Honesty, Duck."

This puzzled the ME. "Honesty, about what my dear man?"

"The team." And here for the first time in a many years, Ducky watched his friend falter. "Ducky have I been... have I been letting Ziva and McGee get away with things in the bullpen when they've been going too far with Tony?"

"Ah," was Ducky's succinct reply. "As I haven't been up there all too often as of late, I cannot say if this applies as a constant happening. _But_ there are times when you do perhaps, shall I say, allow Ziva and Timothy to overstep the boundaries when it concerns our young St. Bernard."

Jethro's face was a fascinating spectacle to watch. Emotions scrolling across only to be replaced in a lightning flash by some equally strong emotion. Rage, anger, sadness, exhaustion, betrayal, and a bitterness Ducky couldn't recall seeing since the Director had sent Anthony away to the USS Seahawk.

Quietly Ducky questioned his friend, "Why exactly are you choosing to address this now, Jethro?"

There was a heavy silence, then, "Tony filed a complaint of misconduct. Ziva and McGee told him they had switched off the radio when he was collecting samples during the Walter Daniels terrorist case."

Ducky dropped his scalpel, his mouth opening and closing rapidly. "Do you mean to say that Timothy and Ziva, our Timothy and Ziva, broke protocol?"

His friend nodded once with a strong finality, and Ducky could already tell that the two's fate had been sealed. That is, unless the two had a very good explanation for their actions.

"And there is no way it could be an accidents?"

Jethro dropped his head, his shoulders slumping. Then there was a bang and the marine exclaimed, "Dammit Duck! What was the point of all these years teaching them if they throw the rules at the window first opportunity when they experience a little annoyance?, They're trained agents for fuck sake!"

Ducky shook his head in bewilderment. "I'm afraid I have no answers for you on this one, Jethro. I can only offer my disbelief and anger that they would do such a thing."

Growling, Gibbs pushed off the table and began to pace. "Vance is going over the report and is probably checking the feed tapes now. What the hell are we going to do, Ducky? At worst Ziva could be deported or put in Jail and McGee could loose his job and also go to jail."

"You believe there to be no other course of action?"

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair, "Unless IA is willing to come to a compromise I don't see how - they generally don't like giving people second chances in the face of potential terrorism. Had something had gone wrong and Tony had been hurt or... killed…" The last word was barely more then the faintest of whispers.

There was silence in the room a longtime before the ringing of a cell phone broke it.

"Gibbs. Yeah."

The phone snapped shut and with a grim nod to Ducky, Gibbs swept from the room.

Ducky could only watch and wonder how things had fallen apart so fast.

-x-

The bullpen was a hive of activity. Almost all teams were on rotation his week and three of the current seven teams stationed at the naval yard were involved in cold cases.

Ziva muttered under her breath as she slammed her draw shut, then controlled a flinch when the bang brought her back to a dark cell in a maze of metal doors. Her eyes crossed to Tony, who was bent over his desk and reading papers of his own cold case file. Perfect.

"Did your weekend not go well Tony?"

Tony, to her satisfaction, did flinch and when his eyes flicked up from his paper, she smirked.

"Frankly Ziva, I don't see how that is any of your business."

Well, well. This would be interesting. "What? Was she not interested in you masculine physique? Or was it the constant movie references?"

Tony's eyes narrowed a fraction and his lips pursed just as she had predicted. He truly was too easy to get a rise out of sometimes. "So you acknowledge I have a muscular physique now? What happened to 'we're not talking about a man Tony, we're talking about you', huh Ziva?"

"Perhaps if you were to assert your masculinity a bit more often, you would not encounter such challenges."

She jumped when a hand contacted harshly with the back of her head.

Then came a coldly uttered, "And I'm pretty sure I told my senior field agent to assert that we were working cold cases. Not presuming to know about our work colleges love lives, Probationary Agent David."

Swallowing, Ziva turned to look into the unimpressed visage of Gibbs. His eyes unreadable and body language blank. He was completely cutting off any indication of what he was thinking from her, like a - like a solider. Like a marine.

"Yes, Gibbs." She quickly scurried back to her desk, watching from the corner of her eye as her leader's gaze went to McGee who was watching the proceedings wide-eyed.

"Anything you want to add, McGee?"

The pale, gangly man shook his head quickly and then hunched down under the steely, unwavering gaze. "No, Boss."

"Good. Dinozzo, with me."

Tony scrambled out from behind his desk, chasing after the disappearing figure of Gibbs as they headed up to Vance's office.

Ziva turned to look at McGee, "What was that about?"

McGee glanced up and then quickly down again. "You should do your work, Ziva. "

She huffed and sat back in her chair. What was going on with everyone today? First Tony, then Gibbs and now McGee.

-x-

Tony forced himself to stay quiet even though his mind was running through a million movie scenarios in order to avoid thinking about what toothpick would say when they entered the office.

"It'll be fine, Dinozzo."

"You don't know that."

Gibbs paused and looked at him intently. "Yes Dinozzo, I do."

And then they were walking into the office and Tony lost his chance to retort, not that he was insane enough to try and out-banter his boss.

In the room was, of course, the Director but also two other people. One he knew vaguely from being IA, Joel Roberts if he was mistaken. He'd been sent up from basement to collect statements over the Domino incident. Good guy, played in the interagency baseball tournament every year.

The other was a mystery to him. She wore a pencil skirt, plain blouse and form fitting office jacket with a cup of tea in hand. But there was something familiar about her, in the tresses of her dark hair and warm eyes that called to Tony.

"Good of you to join us Agent Gibbs, Agent Dinozzo. As you are aware, we do have to involve IA in the investigation about this breach of protocol as it could have implications of the court case if it were to get out. However, as Agent Dinozzo was not hurt in the incident, should nothing come up in court, they are willing to allow you the final say on whether or not any charges will be pressed Agent Dinozzo." Leon immediately began. "This is Agent Joel Robert, I believe you became acquainted some years back after the incident with Agent Lee. And this is Dr Rachel Cranston, she'll be present during the interviews and forming psychological profiles on Agents McGee and David."

"Joel. You look good," Tony greeted with his hand out to shake the others.

Joel snorted, "Damn sight better then you, Dinozzo. What a mess, man. What the heck were those two blinkin idiots thinking?"

Gibbs remarked sarcastically, "It's more the lack of thinking, I'd gander."

"Perhaps, Agent Gibbs or perhaps it's more what led them to thinking it was acceptable for them to do so, that we should all be concerned about. From my understanding, your team were recently involved in a mission to Somalia during which your agents were all tortured?" Dr Cranston intervened softly.

Gibbs didn't seem surprised by the doctor having the guts to speak up. If Tony had his money right, the other was actually looking almost wistful. Who was this woman?

"That's right, Doc."

"And there was no psychological intervention beyond the mandatory five sessions?"

"Actually, Agent McGee has continued to see a councilor. On a private basis, not just about err - you know." Tony finished uncomfortably, when Gibbs intense gaze turned to him.

"I see," Dr Cranston replied demurely. "The perhaps it would be easiest for him to have his interview first, as he is likely to be the more mentally stable of then two?"

Vance took control again at this point, "Thank you for the input, Doctor. I would also like to extend my apologies to Agent Dinozzo at this point, as it is my responsibility to uphold regulation and ensure the safety of my agents as Director. I have obviously failed it doing so. This makes twice you've been failed by a director of this agency. I can only extend my apologies and assurance this matter will be handled with the utmost seriousness."

Tony flushed, heat rising from his cheeks and neck. "I-I... Um, thank you Director."

Vance nodded. "Gibbs, I would prefer if Agent Dinozzo stayed here and spoke with Dr Cranston while we go and inform your subordinates of the current proceedings?"

Tony looked up sharply at this. What? "Bu-" A hand smacked the top of his head. "Talking to the nice Doctor, got it Boss."

"Good," Gibbs smirked. "Stay."

Tony rolled his eyes, feelings a little tension seep out of him at the familiar pattern of interaction with his boss. "Woof!"

Gibbs continued to smirk as he, Agent Roberts and the Director left the room. As soon as they were outside, his smile dropped and he became blank faced. Sharing quiet looks of understanding from his companions, he turned and began the trip back downstairs.

Fireworks were about to erupt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Burnt

**Word Count:** 4138

**Summary:** Sometimes, you don't recover. Sometime the fire burns. Dead Air Tag.

**Characters:** Tony Dinozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Kate Todd (in spirit), Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Mallard Ducky, Abigail Scutio and Leon Vance.

**Spoilers:** Season 1-4, 5x07 Requiem, 8x05 Dead Air, 8x06 Cracked, 8x14 A Man Walks Into A Bar.

**A/N:** This chapter just didn't want to co-operate with me at all, so I apologise profusely if it falls down in standard a little. Thanks to everyone who has followed or reviewed the story.

-x-

"David. McGee."

The two agents looked up. In the entrance to the bullpen stood Gibbs, a little ways behind were the Director and IA Agent Joel Roberts.

Vance announced coldly as he stepped up to join Gibbs, "Pending the outcome of the investigation by Internal Affairs, you are placed on un-paid administrative leave. Agent McGee, you are to report to interrogation room one. Agent David, room two. You are not to speak to anyone until the interview has been conducted. Do I make myself clear?"

Ziva stood up, her mouth slightly open and eyes flicking between the Director and Gibbs. She took a step towards the man she considered a father. "Gibbs-"

"Not a word, Agent David." Gibbs interrupted sharply, "You've done more then enough."

"Gibbs! I do not understand. What is this about? Why are we being investigated? We have done nothing to warrant this – this treatment."

Gibbs stepped forward, leaning in menacingly close to the former Mossad assassin. "And how is this treatment any different then what you did to Tony?"

"Tony? What does he have to do with any of this?" She waved a hand at the group.

"Everything." Then he jerked his head at Roberts, a silent order to follow the man. "Go. _Now_."

Ziva scowled at the enigmatic reply. Reluctantly, she stepped around him and joined the Director and Agent Roberts.

"McGee, you too."

Tim closed his eyes for a long moment and then told himself to man the hell up.

"Boss – I-" He cringed at the glare directed at him and quickly stepped out from behind his desk and scurried after the group.

When the other had only just passed him, Gibbs asked quietly, "You what, McGee?"

"I should have stopped it," Tim mumbled.

"Why didn't you?"

Tim opened his mouth, but found he had nothing to say that could explain his actions. Closing it, he joined the impatient Vance and headed for the interrogation rooms.

Whatever fate was given to him, McGee knew it was deserved.

-x-

Tony paced up and down the length of the office.

"Nervous, Agent Dinozzo?"

He glanced at Dr Cranston. She seemed all right as far as shrinks went, but she had that counselling tone that grated on his nerves. He never enjoyed having someone peer into his head like he was an animal at the zoo, or like Free Willy in that too tiny water tank.

"Should I be?"

"Why would you feel like you should be? You did your job and had the courage to report a problem when it arose. Not many people would do that."

Tony scowled and paced harder. He was about two inches away from bolting. Shrinks had this annoying habit of trying to poke at that part of him that he wanted to stay buried. God knows Gibbs was an expert at dragging it out of him.

"I've broken my team. How can they trust me after this?"

"Agent Dinozzo, I don't think it's your trust that being called into question." Dr Cranston gently patted a chair beside her. "So what is it that's really bothering you?'

He eyed the chair like it was the toilet seat from lethal weapon two - ready to explode on him if he sat down. Finally he huffed and plonked himself into it. "I don't like shrinks."

Rachel smiled. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Tony grumbled, and then said quietly, "I almost didn't, you know."

"Didn't what, Agent Dinozzo?"

"Tony, I prefer Tony." He was silent for a moment. "Didn't file the report. And now I can't stop think about a world where I didn't. What kind of person would I be? Sometimes we bend the lines but I don't like breaking them. If I had let myself do it now, what about in the future?"

"You can't live on the what if's, Tony."

The Italian knew this, better then most. "I know. That doesn't stop my brain from living them for me."

"Is that what makes you a good investigator? Living out the possibilities?"

Tony chuckled, flashing a grin. "Nah. It's my good looks and charming personality, of course. The ladies can't resist."

"Even Agent Todd?"

He started at the mention of Kate and then recovered. Why was she bringing up his dead partner? His gut niggled at him and he thought about when he first saw her. He looked at her, really looked at her. Dark brown hair, warm brown eyes. Just who was Rachel Cranston?

"No." Tony shook his head ruefully. "She was like Scarlet from Gone With The Wind. She didn't bend for any man, especially me. Well, except Gibbs, but I think even Scarlet would bend when faced with an ex-marine sniper with those icy blue eyes."

He didn't mention the part where like Scarlet, Kate had bended for the wrong man at the wrong time. And it had ended with Ari's gun shot version of 'frankly my dear, I don't give a damn'.

Rachel laughed softly. "She sounds like an impressive woman."

"She was." Tony blinked rapidly. Kate had been impressive in a different way then Ziva.

Ziva was all hard planes covered with only spots of softness. Kate had been unafraid to be both strong and soft in equal measure. There were times she got it wrong but she didn't run away from it. Ziva preferred to keep those mess-ups locked inside until she was close to breaking point.

"She would always get fed-up with my horsing around. Use to call me an X-rated Peter Pan."

Rachel leaned forwards in her chair. "Perhaps it was because she knew just how much of a brilliant Agent you could be, if you let yourself. It's too bad she didn't get the chance to tell you that."

And then it clicked.

"You know something Dr Cranston," Tony said with smile, "I think I know _exactly_ who you are."

"Then I guess she was right, wasn't she?"

They sat in comfortable silence until the door opened ten minutes later to reveal Vance and Gibbs. "They're ready. David's interview is first."

Rachel nodded and stood, then glanced at her companion. "If you trust someone Agent Dinozzo, then don't worry about telling them something that will hurt them. Trust them to support you." Then her eyes flicked to Gibbs. "You've already made a pretty good start, if you ask me."

-x-

Ziva paced around the room. She wanted to demand what was going on but if this involved Internal Affairs, threats would not be a wise choice in this situation.

Tony. Gibbs had said this had everything to do with Tony. Was he being investigated? But then why was Gibbs so cold towards her? And then there was being put on un-paid leave. That in polite terms was IA's way of telling you 'we know what you did'. Or that was what she had been told by Tony the first time they had encountered IA during her tenure at NCIS.

Roberts entered and gestured for her to take a seat. Ziva stared coldly at him before gracefully slinking over and into the chair. Making sure to position herself in a way that was as appealing as it was threating, she waited for the monkey suit to begin talking.

"Agent David, I'm Agent Joel Roberts from Internal Affairs. I'm conducting an investigation into one of your recent cases, the murder of Commander Roberts. Do you recall it?"

Ziva blinked and then spoke curtly. "Yes."

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen during the case?"

"No. Commander Daniels and Adam Gator the wire show host was murdered, we were sent to investigate. A recording Gator left led us to believe there was a terrorist attack being planned by an organisation called Military at Home. I went undercover as a supplier of parts to Haskell. We eventually worked out the target and were able to prevent any deaths from occurring."

"You mean a radio show host?"

"Yes, that." She replied impatiently.

Joel hummed and flicked through a file in front of him. A quick glance informed her that it was a file report. McGee's handwriting if she wasn't mistaken. "You collected voice samples of the residents from Royal Woods?"

"No. That was Agent Dinozzo's duty." Where was the man going with this?

"And your job was?"

"Myself and McGee were providing backup."

Joel turned another page. "I see. Was there a problem in understanding the order?"

Ziva held back a snarl, pushing her chair back. She needed a little distance before she snapped this irritating fool's neck. "I was not aware my English was in question."

"It is when it pertains to the safety of this agency's employees and I was referring to what providing back up entails. Sit down please."

"What?" Ziva snapped, looking up at the window where she knew the man she wanted to see was standing behind. "Gibbs, this is ridiculous!"

"I said to sit down, Agent David." Roberts glanced pointedly to the chair, his expression an unimpressed frown.

She sat down and stared calculatingly at the man. What was he after?

"Thank you." Joel took a breath, time to step up the game. "So why did you feel Agent Dinozzo's death was acceptable?"

Ziva clenched her hands. This felt more like an interrogation then an interview. "I have never even suggested I believe Tony's death acceptable. Why are you asking me these time wasting questions? . Do you treat all outsiders to the U.S. this way, Agent Roberts?"

"Turning off the radio, your only source of communication your partner, wasn't a suggestion of a ill intent towards Agent Dinozzo?" Joel snorted. "Seems like a strong suggestion to me."

And then she realised exactly what this was about. But that had been weeks ago. Had McGee – no - he would have only told Gibbs. Ziva knew exactly who had done this. He was the Loyal St Bernard. He always told Gibbs first.

"Tony told you this?"

Joel forced his expression to stay bland. She was beginning to realise that she was in trouble and was now seeking out the cause, or rather _who_ had caused this to happen. "He will be interviewed later on about this incident. The concern was brought forward by the technician who was doing a final evidence review as per protocol."

Her eyes narrowed as she caught the tone implied in the last word. "Tony is fine."

"Knowing your teammate doesn't value your life? Yes. I'm sure Agent Dinozzo is excellent," Joel retorted sharply.

"If he felt it needed to be addressed, he should have said something. Instead he was playing a bug on the wall" Ziva snapped.

"Fly. The term is fly on the wall."

"Yes, that. He did not have the courage to confront us." Ziva let a slow, mocking smile form across her face.

-x-

Rachel frowned as she watched the interrogation from behind the glass. Ms David was skilled at hiding her emotions but as the same time they leaked erratically through the conversation. At moments controlled then reacting to statements that should have been when she controlled herself the most.

"Director, I'm aware that she has been under a large amount of stress but has she actually spoke to anyone about this?"

Vance chewed on his toothpick. "We recently uncovered the ship Agent David supposedly went down on, The Damocles. The crew were killed in a gun battle. Only David and her partner survived. She then went on to continue the mission before she was captured. She was left rather exposed after the questioning."

"Did she receive anytime off?"

"Didn't take any, if that's what you mean."

Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she worried at her lip. "It's early days for me to be saying so, but there does appear to be lingering signs of trauma or PTSD. No doubt commonly seen in the marines who have returned from overseas combat."

Gibbs who hadn't been saying anything up until this point, slipped out of the room as Ziva moved for the door.

-x-

Back in the room, Joel felt his own ire rising. "Protocol isn't something he should have to 'confront' you about at all, Agent David. You have been supporting this agency for over five years and recently attended FLETC. Frankly, this blatant break of procedure disgusts me."

Ziva slammed her hand on the table and brought her face close to his. "I do not recall asking for you're opinion."

"Re-take your seat Agent David."

"I shall not." She began to move to the door. "This interview is over."

The door banged open and Gibbs stepped into the room, crowding her back against the table.

"The interview is over when I say it's over, Ziva."

"Gibbs –"

"Did you turn off the Radio?"

"Tony-"

Gibbs growled.

Ziva hesitated as those eyes burned into hers. She could not recall the last time she had felt afraid of Gibbs. Something told her that if she didn't answer him, Gibbs would, without remorse, harm her.

"Yes."

-x-

Last night Tim had woken up at three o'clock, unable to sleep any longer.

Sitting down to write, his self-disgust burned a hole through his stomach with its acidity. Tony hadn't said a word about the conversation after they returned to headquarters. Then again, Tony hadn't exactly had a chance to before loosing his voice had he? Then he recalled what he'd typed only days ago;

_Agent Tommy flushed as Tibbs swept out after his parting comment. McGregor and Lisa laughed as the Boss left. _

"_Wow, Tommy I didn't think-"_

McGee had ripped the page out and shredded it by hand.

It had left Tim numb.

When he'd come in this morning to find Tony quietly working at his desk, Tim had known his mistake was going to be clawed out in the open.

Perhaps it was better for everyone that it was. McGee wasn't so sure he liked the person he had slowly been becoming over the past two years. The counselling hadn't been helping as much as he'd hoped.

He jumped when the door to the darkened room swung open. Agent Roberts closed it easily and moved to sit down. "Agent McGee, you are here today because-"

"I know why we're here," Tim interrupted quietly, shifting nervously in his seat.

Joel narrowed his eyes. "Then you confirm that the transmitter was switched off for approximately two hours before Agent Dinozzo returned to the car?"

"Yes."

"And that you were aware it was off for those two hours and not a mere malfunction?"

"Yes."

"And that in the event had something happened, Agent Dinozzo would have been without adequate backup?"

"…Yes."

Joel rapped his knuckles against the file. "Then why did you do it, Agent McGee? Had Agent Dinozzo provoked you? Harassed you in some form?"

"No more then usual." Tim shook his head.

"Agent Dinozzo harasses you regularly?"

Tim shot up from his slumped position in the chair. "No! I mean – just – you know, the usual team bantering."

"I see," Agent Roberts muttered. "Then can you tell me exactly why you turned off the radio?"

"I didn't!" Mcgee defended, "Ziva turned it off! But I didn't stop her and I should have but I was-" Tim silenced himself, clapping his mouth shut.

"You were what, Agent Mcgee?" Joel prodded calmly then with more force when he didn't answer. "You were _what_, Agent Mcgee?"

"…Scared." It was barely a whisper.

"Pardon, Agent Mcgee?"

"I was scared, alright?!"

Now that was interesting, Joel thought. Why would a highly trained agent serving under Leroy Jethro Gibbs be scared?

"Of what?"

"Ziva, okay? Ziva." McGee rocked back and forth, hands tapping nervously on the table. "She – ever since she came back, she's been on edge. She'll play with her knives across the bullpen and sometimes she's been – physical."

"How so?"

"Face slaps, hand nerve grips. Mossad stuff. Tony – he doesn't react to that sort of thing like most people, so she usually uses verbal stuff with him."

Joel frowned. "She's physically assaulted you, Agent Mcgee?"

"No – I mean –"

He clarified, "Has anything she's done to you caused you physical pain, Agent Mcgee?"

"Yes but –"

"Did Agent David threaten to do this during the investigation into Commander Daniels death of you did not agree to turn off the radio?"

McGee swallowed, then nodded.

"I need verbal confirmation, Agent McGee."

"Y-Yes."

Roberts sat back and absorbed this information. David had been erratic during her interview, her fingers twitching and three times he had to ask her to remain seated before Gibbs had intervened.

His eyes narrowed. Beyond the five mandatory sessions, she had not sort out help to deal with neither the events of her torture in Somalia or the death of Officer Rivken as Dr Cranston had informed him. Dr Cranston had also expressed concern that she still seemed to be suffering an acute form of PTSD, which was contributing to her behaviour.

Ziva David should never have been allowed to re-join NCIS, at least not nearly so quickly. She had quickly become dependant upon Gibbs' approval and being the golden girl after feeling abandoned by everyone around her.

Joel sighed and then stood.

"Thank you for being co-operative, Agent McGee. Pending the decision made by Agent Dinozzo about whether he wishes to press charges, you will in the least be put on suspension for a minimum of three months and required to re-take FLETC training courses as well as a two year probationary period with reduced pay. This is not a game, Agent McGee. You could have cost somebody their life."

The IA Agent then swept from the room.

McGee sat there a long time in silence until an agent came to take his badge and gun, before escorting him out of the building. He caught sight of Ziva's car racing from the parking lot and winced.

From three floors above, Gibbs watched them go.

-x-

Tony gasped as two hundred pounds of Abby slammed into him, arms trapping him in her warmth. "Abby-"

"Are you okay? Stupid question! I should have checked the tapes-" She began peppering him with kisses. "You don't blame me, do you Tony? I don't know what I would do if you did. What was Timmy thinking? And Ziva… Didn't she learn anything from the mess with Rivkin!"

Tony buckled under her weight and staggered to lean against the doorway to her lab. "Abby, I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. Would you please calm down?"

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "No, you aren't."

Tony smiled wryly. "Maybe not but I have you. Can't get a better fixer upper then my very own Goth girl, can I?"

"Movie night?"

The Italian laughed. "If you can convince Gibbs. I don't think he's planning on letting me out of the building without him present."

Abby hopped off him and punched his arm. "That's because you have a history of cutting and running from things that scare you."

"Do not," Tony protested.

"Do so! You were only home two weeks from hospital before you bullied Gibbs into taking you to work after the Plague." She pulled out the teary eyes; he always crumpled for her teary eyes.

"I-I… ach." Tony fended her off when she tried to give him a close up of her puppy face. "Yeesh, I get the picture Abbs. You can stop anytime."

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"What happens now?"

Tony looked away. "Ziva's chances don't look so good at the moment. Joel and Dr Cranston don't think she's mentally fit enough to return to work. Gibbs and Vance are duking it out at the moment to see what can be done."

Abby nodded. And then asked quietly, "Timmy?"

"Ziva turned off the radio but… Tim didn't exactly put up a fight about it. He knows it was wrong but…" Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Suspension for three months, re-training at FLETC and reduced pay on probationary status seems likely. Gibbs isn't happy."

"And he shouldn't be," Abby huffed. "Nether should you!"

"Do I look happy, Abby?" Tony snapped.

Abby studied Tony. His voice was still scratchy and the bags under his eyes were horrible. Maybe she could convince him to take a nap in her lab? It would do him a world of good. But there was something more.

"You know, Gibbs almost didn't agree to Somalia."

Tony stilled. "What?"

Abby smiled sadly, rubbing her Italian stallion's arms. "He didn't want you to go. Was worried about what it might do to you if you went."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "He thought she was alive."

"Suspected. I think Gibbs didn't want to have reinforce his decision again."

"Decision? What decision?"

A voice spoke up from the doorway. "The decision between Ziva and you."

The younger man whipped around. Gibbs was leaning against the doorframe.

"What?"

"She forced me to choose. Either I transferred you off the team or she stayed in Israel." Gibbs shrugged, not looking at all repentant. Hell, he didn't feel much repentance. "Wasn't much of a choice."

His SFA continued to look bewildered, his eyes wide and swaying on the spot. Shaking his head, Gibbs allowed himself an amused smile and stepped close.

"I'd do it again, you know."

"You shouldn't have."

"Really?" Gibbs coaxed, "This hasn't proven I made the right choice even more?"

"La Grenouille –"

"Was my fault," Gibbs shook his head. "If I hadn't gotten blown up, you would never of taken that damn assignment. You'd practically sworn off solo undercover work ever since Jeffrey White and being stuck down in those damn sewers."

Tony trembled. He'd been waiting years for Gibbs to say something, to apologise for his return to Mexico. He'd managed to let it go after the Renny Grant case and had been repeatedly reminded the following year when his Father dropped in and his need to help Dana Hutton that he mattered to Gibbs.

Now, he just wanted Gibbs not to say the two words Tony hated to hear fall from those lips.

"Boss-"

"And I didn't have my head screwed on right when Maddie Tyler came to me for help, or on the Chimera. Pretty sure Kate and Dr Cranston would agree with me there." Tony didn't get to make excuses for him. Not this time.

"Gibbs," Abby whispered, hand raised to cover her mouth as her eyes anxiously moved between from him to Tony.

"Don't you dare, Gibbs." Tony hissed, "Don't you dar-"

"I'm sorry."

Tony cringed, shaking his head violently as if trying to remove it from his memory. The boss didn't owe him that show of weakness. "I told you not to!"

"You needed me to," Gibbs replied harshly, reaching forwards and grasping the other's shoulders.

"No, I didn't!"

Gibbs head-smacked him. When the other's mouth opened to protest, Gibbs smacked him again to shut the other up. "We good, Tony?"

The younger man stared into those clear blue eyes and blinked. "Yeah." Tony said hoarsely, "Yeah, we're good."

The comfortable silence didn't last long.

"Does this mean we can have a movie night?"

The two turned to look at Abby, who looked back innocently.

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah Abbs. You can have your movie night."


End file.
